


It's a date

by Catch_my_drift



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift
Summary: Tom isn't jealous...He just doesn't like other people touching his things.Mild language.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahhh!”  
Marco flopped down onto his bed, groaning out his frustrations of the day into his pillow. The mixed feeling of embarrassment, anger and helpness all coming out at once. 

“Oh, Marco… It wasn’t that bad… it was- actually kind of cute.”  
His best friend swayed nervously in his doorway, unsure on how to help her friend.  
“You’re overreacting, I swear. Nobody thought it was weird.”

“That’s not the point Star!”  
Marco sat up and turned to face the princess. His face was all red and flustered and he had the most adorable pout on. There was no way anything could make this day worst for him.

And then… Tom walked in.

“Hey guys. What’s going on? You available tonight? Cause I sure am.” He looked up from his phone and glanced first at Marco, then at Star in the doorway. Blinking a few times, a slow grin spread across his face.  
“I’m almost afraid to ask why Marco looks like that.” He nudged Star jokingly.  
She smiled at him warily. “Tom. Maybe not today. Marco is in a lot of… pain… yeah, emotional pain?”  
“Okay Diaz. What did you do to cause yourself great embarrassment this time? Ha, is this about asking Jackie to the dance?”

“Nooo!” Marco half yelled, half moaned.  
“Okay then, what’s the problem? Maybe I can help.”

“Not this time Tom. I just have to die alone by myself. I swear these things only ever happen to me.”

Star rolled her eyes and let out a long, dramatic sigh.   
“Marco Diaz! Stop being unbearable.”  
Marco’s pout returned and he pulled his hood over his head again, curling into a ball.

“Star, wanna just tell me?”  
“Ugh! Okay. Once I’m done telling Tom, Mar-co will hopefully realize that he’s just being over-dramatic!”  
Turning to face the demon Prince, she began.

“Marco had this speech prepared to ask Jackie to Prom. He had allll month to do so. When he finally got up the courage to ask her, one of the school’s star football players, Justin, walked up to him in the cafeteria and asked him to prom. Instead of just saying no, like a normal person who is not interested in going with someone! He started stuttering, got red all over and doing that nervous rubbing the back of his head thingy. Justin, thinking Marco was totally interested- BECAUSE OF THE WAY HE WAS ACTING- started chuckling, which made Marco even more embarrassed. By this time everyone was looking in their direction, realizing what was going on, they all started chanting ‘Say yes!’ and Marco gave into the pressure and squeaked out a ‘YES’, which made everyone start cheering and whooping. Then Justin leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and wrote his number on Marco’s hand. So there, tell me Tom, is that so bad? It’s actually kind of funny coming to think about it...” she trailed off with a satisfied smile on her face, biting the edge of her wand.

Tom didn’t know why his hands were clenched into fists, or why he got so mad at this kid he didn’t even know for kissing Marco, or even asking Marco out. Who did he think he was?

Marco groaned something inaudible. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at Star pleadingly.  
“Turn back time!!”  
“No Marco! You’re the one always telling me to let your ‘yes’ mean ‘yes’. Besides it’s too risky to play around with time again.”  
“UGH!”  
Tom realizing he was starting to burn up willed himself to calm down and glanced over at his friend.   
“Want me to make him disappear for awhile?” He raised his brows excitedly.  
Marco sniffed and let out a long sigh.  
“Oh Jackie, perhaps we were never meant to be.” He looked up at Tom and forced a small smile.  
“It’s okay Tom. Maybe it won’t be too bad. Justin has always been super nice to me. We are friendly with each other, I guess.”

Tom’s brows furrowed slightly.  
“Oh” He allowed the disappointment to lace his words graciously. “Didn’t know you swung that way.”  
“I don’t… I mean…” Marco looked away from them.

Star’s eyes were now humongous orbs on her face.  
“AAAAhhhhh! Diaz!” She ran over to the bed, jumping in and grabbing the boy by the shoulders. “Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!”

Marco laughed nervously.  
“I mean. I’ve always liked Jackie cause she is really cool and calm. But, when I was chasing Heakapoo all those years ago, there may have been the odd times I was with a guy for awhile. I mean, I didn’t think I’d ever be with a guy for prom, but it wasn’t something I was against. I suppose if I’m going with any guy, Justin is a good first, in this life anyway.” He blushed.  
Star squealed an obnoxious high-pitched sound. Tom was in actual shock of his friend’s confession.  
“But, I’m still going to murder Janna for starting the chanting.”  
Star giggled. “If it’s any condolence, I tried to get her to stop.”

Tom leaned against the door frame taking in this new piece of information. No. Fucking. Way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom sat stiffly as his carriage rattled away down the road. It was late, the moon was bright tonight. He absent mindedly reached up and touched his head where his horns usually sat. It was always weird when he had to disguise himself as a human with Star’s magic. It was especially a weird feeling when his 3rd eye no longer rested on his forehead. It still felt like it was there, just closed the whole time. Star and Marco were busy singing on the top of their lungs to Love sentence. 4 years later and it was still a popular band. They both opened their eyes and pointed at Tom, like they rehearsed this. The song came to a finish and they laughed. 

“C’mon Tom. You’re my hype man. Why do you look so glum?” Marco walked over to him and handed him a mic.   
“Glum? Nah, I’d say broody.” Star examined him closely on his other side.  
“Practically the same diff, Star.”  
“Whatevs Diaz.” 

Tom looked at them back and forth and managed to let out a smile. To be honest, he hadn’t felt the same since… well Marco’s confession. The whole thing made him mad, and the worst part was, he had no idea why, which made him more mad.   
“Guys, guys. I’m fine, really. Just a little tired, that’s all.”  
“Well, get un-tired, cause we are about to party hard!” Star threw her arms in the air and spun around.  
“Why did I have to come again?”  
“Que?!” Marco shouted and stared at him in shock. “You love a good party, besides this is an end of school party, so it’s bound to get wild!”  
“Yeah, maybe you’ll find a nice girl to dance with.” Star giggled.   
Tom chuckled. “Yeah, okay Star.”

The carriage came to a full stop and the 3 climbed out.   
The house was lit with all types of different lights and strobes, loud music blared through the neighborhood and kids were littered everywhere. From the front to the back of the house.   
They walked in and were greeted by the hostess.

“Hey guys, what’s happening?” She smiled and handed them all drinks.  
“HEY JANNA!!” Star hugged her.  
Marco punch her playfully on the side of her arm. “Hey jerk.”  
“Oh Marco, do we still have hurt feelings?” She winked at Tom.  
“No, I’m over it.”

“Marco!”  
Tom’s head snapped up immediately looking at the blonde, with big, broad shoulders, rushing towards them.   
Marco blushed deeply. “H-hey Justin.” He started scratching the back of head.  
“Heh. There it is.” Janna and Star snickered.

Justin nodded his head at Star, Janna and Tom. He reached out and took Marco’s smaller hands in his own. “C’mon! Let’s dance.”  
Marco giggled as he was pulled along. Justin wrapped his arm around his waist and they swayed to the beat.

Tom reached out and grabbed Star by the arm, dragging her away to a quiet area.  
“What the heck? Is Marco okay? 2 weeks ago he was in distress about… this whole situation, now… he’s all, you know.”  
He jabbed a thumb in their direction.

“Oh yeah, right. Um, Justin asked him out like 4 times since then, and they’ve been hanging out more at school. Guess Marco is comfortable with him now.” She sighed and looked at them. “Oh Tom! Aren’t you happy for our little bean? They look so cute together.”

Tom grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms, he watched the display. Marco looked adorable, stumbling over his feet as he danced with the football star. They sang along to the song together, after which Justin returned his arm to Marco’s back and took him to where his friends were. They stood in a big circle, laughing and drinking. Marco didn’t look like he belonged there. Justin leaned down and kissed him on the head, to which Marco giggled and blushed.  
Tom growled, eyes threatening to turn red. He turned to say something to Star and realized she wasn’t there.

Wow, she abandoned me.

He got another drink and spiked it with something a little stronger that he brought himself. Whatever human standards of alcohol was he wasn’t impressed. It tasted like juice from the underworld. He grinned remembering the first time he had dared Marco to take a shot with him. The Latino boy was determined that he could do it and took it back hard and fast. While Tom was impressed with him, he started laughing when Marco’s face screwed and he gasped for air and water. Then he had to take care of his drunk friend. 

His face heated up when he remembered the younger boy started hugging him, then kissed him and told him how handsome he was. He nibbled Tom’s ears and neck and would’ve probably taken it further if he hadn’t knocked out shortly after. He was 16 back then and since that day Tom felt differently about the boy. Of course, he had taken those feelings and buried them somewhere deep in the back of his brain and refused to let them out. Who would’ve thought Marco was actually into guys?   
Tom took a swig of his newly improved drink, closely his eyes contentedly as it trickled down his throat. He looked up at Marco and Justin again, then looked down at his cup. A wicked smirk painted its way across his face.

“Haha, Justin, Shut up. I did not do that!” Marco blushed madly and hit his companion. He pouted.  
Justin smiled down at him. “It was cute Marco, It’s okay. I gotta be careful with this guy. He’s a black belt and could 100% kick my ass if he wanted to.”

His friends laughed and cheered on Marco. Marco giggled. “Well then, don’t give me a reason to have to go that far.” He teased.

“Hey Marco and… others.” Tom walked up to them and low-key pushed one of the drunk football players away from Marco’s other side, standing as close as possible to him. 

“Hey Tom!” Marco beamed at him, causing Tom to have all sorts of fuzzy feelings. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah. Totally. Great party. The drinks are wild.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how Janna gets a hold of all this liquor! But she always throws the coolest parties.” One of the guys pitched in.

“Well, it doesn’t matter how much liquor Janna gets because Justin here always is able to out drink every person in the room, even the Queen herself.”

Marco laughed. “Yeah I don’t think I’ve ever seen Janna’s pride hurt so bad.”

“She was totes going to kick you out last time.” Britney giggled.

Justin smirked. “Well y’know.” He flexed. “All this body mass has its perks.” 

Tom rolled his eyes. All this body mass has its perks. Who is this nobody?  
“Really? I never would’ve guessed.” Tom finally said.

Marco looked up at him and raised a brow. Is it just me, or did that sound super passive aggressive?

Justin looked at him over Marco’s head. “Yo, bro… is that a challenge?” He perked up.  
“Heh. I don’t think it’ll be very hard. You don’t look like much competition.”

“OOOOOOOOH!” All the people within earshot screamed. 

Justin laughed. “But hey, anyone can try nowadays, it’s a free country after all. You’re on!”

“Welcome Ladies and Turds. A poor sap has come to challenge our highest record drinker in this room. Who do you think will win? Will it be Justin?!”

The crowd cheered.

“Or will it be the newbie, Tom!?”

The crowd cheered again.

Janna smirked. “Rules are simple boys. First to stop drinking or hesitate loses. Or you know, if you just pass out.” She put her arm in between them. “Oh and let’s make this interesting. The winner gets a kiss from Marco Diaz.”

“What the actual hell Janna?”

“Shh, Diaz. Not right now.” She turned back to them, brushing off Marco.  
“On your marks. Get set……. GO!”

Both boys started diligently drinking their shots. Taking them back one by one. Tom wasn’t going to lie, he was very impressed with Justin’s weak mortal body. The younger man had taken back 9 shots already and he didn’t even look phased. Tom himself, didn’t feel a thing. He grinned looking at Marco’s face. He was so winning this thing.  
Marco’s arms were crossed, looking at him disappointingly. Star was snickering. Although she usually hated when people cheated at games, (unless it was herself) today she had already partied hard and wanted to watch what would happen to Marco’s boyfriend after he evidently loss to Tom. 

After shot 31 Justin tapped out.  
“I can’t. No more.”

Everyone went silent.

Janna grinned ear to ear. “And the winner is TOMMMM!!”

The kids went wild. They all patted Tom and congratulated him.   
Marco outwardly rolled his eyes all the way around. Tom smirked at him and winked.

“I told you one day you’d feel the hard hit of defeat, Justin. This is karma. And she is a bitch” Janna nudged him to make sure he was still alive. “Although good job man, that was an all time new record for you.”

Marco walked past Tom and leaned down to check on Justin. “You okay?”

“Yeah babe. It’s fine.” Justin slurred his words.

Marco’s face went deep red. “Babe?” He giggled. “Drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”  
Justin took the cup and drank down it’s contents.

Tom, getting agitated, got up and stood beside Marco.  
“Pucker up Marco.” Tom snaked his arm around Marco’s waist, turning him to face him and pulling him in. 

“S-stop it Tom. That wasn’t part of the rules.”

“Um, yeah it was. I specifically said so.” Janna chuckled.

“Ugh. Fine.” Marco looked up at Tom. He got on his tippy-toes while Tom bent his head down. They closed eyes and kissed.   
Tom would be a fucking liar to say it wasn’t amazing. He felt all types of explosions in his brain. This was what he wanted, this was what he needed. He needed Marco.   
As quick as it happened, it was over. Marco lowered himself back down and shyly smiled at Tom.

“Congrats. Tom.” He leaned his head to whisper in Tom’s ear, “Even though you are the worst type of cheater ever.”

He pull himself out of the embrace, and- much to Toms dismay- returned to Justin’s side.   
Justin locked eyes with Tom as he pulled Marco onto his lap and kissed him deeply.

It was fair to say, the demon Prince was in a worse mood afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days after the party, Tom showed his face again. He flopped on top of Marco’s bed and sighed out loud.

“Hey stranger. What’s up?” Marco turned to look at him from his desk.

“Eeeh.” Tom strangled out. Life had been eh. His parents were talking about finding a nice someone for their one and only son. Someone who would be of great help to him running the underworld.

“Ha. That bad?” Marco put down his pencil and laid down next to Tom. He patted his back consolingly.

“What about you?” Tom asked.  
“Everything is fine. Prom is in 3 days. Got my suit, dinner reservation booked and after party clothes ready.”

“That’s good. Even though nobody plans after party clothes, nerd.” he chuckled. “Wanna hang out today? Please say yes.” It sounded more like a command than a plea.

“Yeah. I can do that. Let me just call Justin and let him know.”

Toms ears flattened and his brows furrowed. “What? You’re relationship is that serious? Or is it just me?”

“You’re my friend Tom, my close friend. Of course it’s not you. I’m just letting him know cause he was wanting to do something today and said he’d get back to me.” 

Marco dialed the number and put it to his ear, laying down again. “Hey Justin. It’s Marco… haha, shut up. Listen, I’m going out with Tom tonight. Just letting you know… I don’t know… I’m not exactly sure… okay. Talk to you later. Bye.”

Tom’s eyes rolled. He was pretty sure this was how he was going to go deaf. He was right beside Marco and could hear everything Justin was saying. Where are you guys going? What time will you be done? He sounded like a controlling boyfriend. And then there was that hint of jealousy in his voice. Tom wasn’t going to lie, he was quite pleased by that. Knowing that the other man was intimidated by him and Marco’s relationship was exactly what he wanted. Marco was his first, after all.

Marco sighed and hung up the phone. “Well, that was that. So where to Prince-y?”

“Heh. That ones new. Wanna go get take out, take a joy ride around town, then watch the stars?”

“That sounds like fun.”

They went outside to Tom’s carriage and climbed aboard. Tom picked a fancy restaurant and they hit the road. He put on Marco’s favorite songs and sat down beside him, draping an arm casually behind Marcos head. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Marco looked up at him with those big doe eyes. His hands were clenching and unclenching his pants and he rocked slightly.

“Yeah. Of course. What’s wrong?” Tom leaned in to him.

“I feel like you don’t like Justin very much. Is there a reason?”

Tom looked taken aback by the statement. Of course Marco knew something was up. He was always that observant when it came to Tom.

“I wouldn’t say I don’t like him. I just don’t know him or trust him, is all.” Tom shrugged, trying his best to shake Marco’s worries.

“You sure? Ever since Justin and I started hanging out more, your presence has been scarce. I miss you. A lot. I want all my friends to get along. Except with Janna. It’s okay if you didn’t like her. She’s no good sometimes.”

Tom smiled at him. “Don’t worry your pretty head about anything Marco. I’ve been busy. My parents… they are starting to talk about potential mates for me. It’s been hectic. Sorry for not coming around too much, I know you’ve been busy too. Just didn’t want to get in the way.”

Marco reached out and took Tom’s hand. “You’d never be in my way Tom. You’re a great friend. I value your opinions and companionship.” 

“Thanks Marco. I value you too. And I’ve missed you a lot as well.”

Marco smiled. “So… you got a girlfriend now?” he teased the older man and laughed when Tom rolled his eyes.

“No Marco. I don’t like anyone they are suggesting. I’d prefer to find my special someone in my own time.”

“Is there a special someone?” 

Tom made eye contact with him and grinned. “Yeah there is.”

“OMG. Who?!”

“Nice try Churro.”

“Heh, churro? Really? That’s low Tom. C’mon I won’t tell anyone.”

“I can’t say yet. I’m not ready.”

“Okay, I understand.”

Tom wanted to kiss this Latino so badly right now. He always looked absolutely adorable. No matter what he was doing.

He took a breath in. “So what do you like about Justin? You guys official yet?”  
“Well, Justin isn’t afraid to tell people we are dating. And he’s already calling me little pet names. Which is okay, but I’m not quite there yet.”

“How come?”

“I don’t know. It feels strange, that’s all. Never thought we’d be here. I mean… Justin is great and everything, he’s funny, kind, strong, good-looking, but something is just holding me back. I guess I’ll see how I feel about him after prom.”

“Hey Marco.”

“Hmm?”

“Remember when you were going to ask Jackie to prom?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“You said if it didn’t work out, you’d just take me. Remember that?”

Marco blushed slightly. “Y-yeah.”

“I don’t know if you were joking, but if you weren’t… I’m still here. If you really don’t want to go with Justin… I’ll go with you.”

“T-thanks Tom…” He quickly looked away, but Tom could see his ears turning red. “You’re a good friend.”

“Anything for you Marco.”  
\---------

The next day Tom sneaked into Star’s room and closed the door behind him. He glanced around looking for the Princess.

“Tom! What are you doing in here?! I could’ve been naked!” Star walked down her spiral stairs dramatically.

“Star, please. I need to talk to you privately.”

She stopped and looked at him intensely. Bouncing down the rest of the stairs within seconds, she was in front of him. “Ooo secrets. Spill!”

“Okay… I’m just going to say it.” He took a deep breath in and released. This was going to be fine. “I am in love with Marco Diaz.”  
Star looked at him skeptically. She walked over to her calendar and made sure it wasn’t April. Walking back to him she crossed her arms and raised a brow. “About time you admit it.”

“ I know what you’re going to say- wait, what?” Tom’s mouth gaped, realizing what she had said.

“Gosh Tom. You are many things, but a liar- surprisingly- is not one of them. I’ve known since forever now. You’ve got it bad. So why have you decided to say something now?”

“I really don’t give you enough credit, Star.”

“Very few rarely do, Tom. Very few.”

“I decided to get your opinion about it cause now I know Marco is Bi. I probably would never have said anything otherwise.”

She nodded and contemplated what he just said to her. A big devilish smile spread across her face. “Oh, oh! You’re jealous of Marco with Justin!”

“Ugh… terribly so.”

She squealed and jumped up and down. “That is so cute Tom!” She slapped him hard on the back and ran over to her bed. “Come sit.” She patted the spot excitedly.

Tom groaned at the new pain in his back and sat down beside her. “Star, what do I do? Should I tell him?”

“YES!”

“I can’t. He’s with someone already.”

“Don’t even. Marco deserves to know how you feel. You’ll never know unless you ask him.”

“I know, but what if my confession ruins everything?” Tom’s ears flattened and his eyes casted down. “Marco is too important to me.”

Star fell over from cuteness overload. “Don’t worry about it Tom. He’ll be happy you trusted his friendship enough to tell him how you really feel. Marco would never turn you away for liking him.”

“I guess… It’s just so hard.”

“You gotta take those risks Tom. Just dive in.” 

Tom didn’t know why, but he felt like this was a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

It was prom day and Marco was busy getting himself ready. He was trying to comb his hair back, but the darn thing wouldn’t listen to him. He had already finished half of Star’s hairspray and still, it wouldn’t budge. He finally gave up and groaned.   
Guess my regular hair-do is going to have to stay.

“Want some help?” 

Marco jumped at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. He looked up in the mirror and saw Tom leaned against the door frame. He had a small smirk on and was chuckling in amusement.

“Tom! How long have you been standing there?”

“Heh. Long enough to know that you, are not the master of your hair.”

“Ugh.” Marco planted his face against the counter. “I know. It never listens.”

Tom walked over to him and plucked him off the sink top. “It’s okay. Let me see what I can do.”

Marco was faced towards him and couldn’t help the small blush that appeared as he stared at the demons shirt while Tom raked his fingers through his hair.

A jar of hair goo- to say it nicely- appeared, floating in the air beside them, Tom ducked his fingers in and massaged it into Marco’s hair.

“What is that stuff?” Marco was shocked at the sweet aroma coming off of it.

“Hair glue. You think my hair just naturally looks like this?”

“Whaaa! Yes. I thought you wake up like that.” Marco gasped.

“Haha. Oh Marco. You are a funny one.” Tom looked down at him and smiled with his eyes. “You should grow your hair out, Marco. You always look super cute when you put those extensions in.”

Marco hit Tom’s chest playfully. “Shut up. Princess Turdina is gone, never returning, unless called for. Which she hasn’t been in a long time.”

“Too bad. You make a gorgeous Princess. One could say you born to marry into royalty.”  
He laughed as the punches started flying.

“Stop! Tom! You’re embarrassing me.” Marco giggled and looked at himself in the mirror. “Besides to be a Princess I’d have to marry a Prince.” A small smile slowly spread. “And for that to happen, a Prince would actually have to like me enough to want to spend the rest of his life with me.” He chuckled. “Good job on taming the beast Tom. It looks good.” His eyes shifted to look at Tom in the mirror.

Tom’s heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. He had to say something, right now or he’d regret the open opportunity.

Marco turned around and looked at his friend face to face. “You okay Tom?”

“Yeah- um… I need to tell you something Marco.” He rubbed the back of his head, then lowered his hands onto Marco’s shoulders. 

“Okay.” He took a deep breath in. “I… I want to.. Um. I want to be that Prince.”

“Huh?”

Tom glanced around. “I really like-”

“MARCOOOO!” Star came bursting into the washroom. “The guys are down stairs! Let’s go!” 

She barely noticed the tension in the washroom as she ran out.   
Marco looked back up at Tom.   
Tom’s head hung and he backed away from him. “Have fun.” And then he was gone. The little flames danced around in the air from where he was last standing.  
Marco stood there in silence. Looking up at the mirror he let out a loud gasp as it finally hit him. Tom had just confessed. Or almost confessed.

Needless to say, Marco was super distracted the whole night. Everyone was dancing and laughing around him. Justin had an arm around him as he talked with his friends on what the next step in his life was. Star, Janna and Jackie were breaking down on the dance floor. Everything seemed surreal. 

Tom likes me. Tom likes me! ME! What the heck? Where did this come from? How’d I missed that. Actually, everything makes sense now. I need to talk to him. I need to clear this up. 

“Marco!”

He snapped out of his train of thought as he was pulled back into the present.   
Justin and his friends were looking at him concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah man, you kind of look lost.”

He blinked a few times and allowed himself to smile. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry. Got distracted.”  
Justin turned to look at him. “You sure? You’ve been like that all night.”

“Yeah, seriously. I’m fine.”

“Alright.” Justin smiled at him. The football players were dragged away one by one as there dates came to demand a dance.

“Wanna go outside for some fresh air?” The jock started walking towards the door.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Marco followed him out.

He took a deep breath in when the doors opened. It was a beautiful night. The breeze was just right.

“Hey Marco?”

“Hmm?”

“I really like you.”

His head snapped up to look at Justin. Great, another confession.

“Oh um. Ha. Really? Me?”

“Yeah dude. You.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You’re smart, focused, strong, a good friend. I always admired you growing up. Through every challenge you’ve overcome in school and life you handled it gracefully and calmly. You never think about what you’re going to get out of something. You just want to help people as much as possible. It’s inspiring. I know we are going to be in different schools after we graduate, but I wanted to make this work out. Us. I mean… if you want it too.”

“Wow. Justin. I um.. Never knew you felt that way about me. That’s really sweet.” He shuffled, shifting his weight on either of his legs.

“So what do you say?” Justin reached out and held his hands. He had a small smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

“I uh.. I…” Marco glanced away from him and pulled his hands down to his sides. “I like you Justin, but I’m not ready for this. For us. I’m just not in a good place right now. There’s lots I need to think through before I can make myself available, for anyone. I hope we can still be friends though? But I understand if you don’t want that.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I mean, I’m not going to lie. I am disappointed, but I want you to be ready. Thanks for telling me the truth. I’m a lucky guy to just have you as my date tonight.”

Marco looked up at him and smiled. “You are a really nice guy Justin. I really hope you find the right guy for you.”

Justin grinned at him and thumbed toward the door. “Wanna dance?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

The after party was even wilder than prom. Marco was pretty sure he’d never seen Janna’s place so packed in his life. There was drunk kids everywhere, including Star, who was busy giggling and snorting at something Jackie was saying. Marco walked over to them.

“Dios mío! What is that smell?” He swatted the air around him.

“Ahahaha. Marco~ You look so stiff!” Star giggled again.

“Yeah dude, lighten up a bit. Wanna drag?” Jackie held up the joint she held in her hand and her eyebrows raised.

“W-weed! You guys are smoking weed! Star!”

The Princess threw her head back again laughing uncontrollably. “Calm down Marco. It’s a plant. How bad can it be? Try it!” She wiped the tears out of her eyes. And Jackie snorted at Marco’s reaction.

Marco held his head up and stared down the two girls. “Aw what the heck?” He took the joint from Jackie and pulled in. Ah that burns.

He release coughing madly. The two girls continued laughing harder. 

“This stuff is poison!” He handed it back to Jackie and drank his punch. “Man it burns.”

“God Diaz. You are so adorable.” Jackie grinned at him.

“What up bitches?” Janna slid over to them. Taking in a drag of her own stuff and blowing it at Marco. “Ha. Why does Marco look so offended?”

“He haha… tried to take a puff… haha… and started coughing.. Haha. Oh my gosh I c-can’t breathe!” Star said in between giggles. 

“Awe man Diaz. Don’t taint him girls.” Janna grinned bigger.

“Whatever, its poison anyway.”

“Where’s your boyfriend Marco? Hey Justin! Come ere’ a sec.” Janna shouted.

Justin, who was already quite drunk walked over to them. “What’s (Hiccup) up?”

“Teach Marco how to smoke.” Janna handed him the joint.

Justin took it and pulled in. “Take a deep breath in Marco.”

Marco looked at him quizzically and began breathing in. Justin reached down and locked lips with him, releasing the smoke into Marco’s mouth. Marcos eyes widen as his brain and lungs screamed. Justin released him and the Latino coughed out the smoke once again. All 4 chuckled at the sight.

“Ahhh! Justin don’t!” His face burned bright red as he drank more of his punch. “T-that was uncalled for!”

“You make it too easy Marco. Too easy.” Janna gave Justin a fist bump. “Good job Justin. I’m proud of you.”

He winked at Marco and stumbled back to where his friends were.

“So you guys going to do any late night activities?” Janna inquired as Star burst out laughing again.

“Like what? It’s too late for anyth- JANNA!” Marco shouted as he realized what Janna was talking about. “Sometimes. Just sometimes. I absolutely dislike you!” He huffed and crossed his arms. 

Jackie joined Star in a laughing fit and Janna shook her head. “Too easy Diaz. That should be your new name.”

“I’m going to make sure he gets home safely and that’s it!”

“Rrrright.” She drawled out and snickered.

Marco rolled his eyes and walked away from them in a huff. 

In the wee hours of the morning, Marco found himself at Justin’s house, in Justin’s room. He put the very drunk man gently to lay on his bed. Reaching above the bed to close the windows and shut the blinds, he glanced down at Justin and smiled. Justin smiled back at him. His hands came up and held onto Marco’s waist, pulling him down easily.

“Oof” He giggled as Justin rolled him over to the other side of the bed. “Okay, Justin. Do you need anything else? Otherwise I’ll go now.”

He shuddered as the hands slipped up under his shirt. Those big, calloused hands were actually quite warm compared to Marco’s body temperature. He felt a familiar heat as his skin crawled with goosebumps. Justin’s eyes were glazed over and his breath although lingering with alcohol, was warm. Marco’s face flushed at the closeness. 

“Don’t go. Stay.” Justin leaned in, capturing Marco’s mouth in his own. One hand remained firmly on the man’s lower back as the other one came up to grab a handful of his hair. Marco let out a surprised moan.

“Justin.” He barely whispered when the heated kiss was broken off. “I… I can’t- ahh~~”

He shut his eyes at the contact of lips on his neck, nibbling up and down. Justin pulled himself up capturing Marco between his strong arms, and continued the nibbles down to his collarbone. Marco bucked upwards. The chuckle he heard from Justin made him shudder.

“It’s okay Marco. Loosen up. You’re beautiful.” He rubbed the side of Marco’s face and the hand under his shirt moved up and down stroking his side, making his sensitive skin jump. The hand trailed down to his hip and gripped it tightly, while the other let go of his face and assaulted his inner thigh.

Marco let out a breathy gasp at the newfound feeling. Heat began to build again inside him. He knew if he didn’t get out of here now, he would regret it.   
He squirmed under Justin’s grasp and just as his hands came up to shove the bigger man off of him their lips connected again.   
He felt the other’s hands reach down to unbuckle his belt. Eyes shooting open he used the rest of his energy to push the man off of him. He rolled off the bed and stood up.

“No. Justin. No. I can’t stay.” 

He buckled his pants again and headed toward the door. His hair all ruffled and his clothes in a twisted mess. As he reached for the knob he was shoved against the door aggressively, his eyes widen and he turned to face the drunken man. He looked up at him. Both Justin’s arms were slammed on either side of his head, he couldn’t help but gulp. The man had pure lust in his eyes and slight anger. He huffed at the cause for adrenaline.   
“Why Marco? Why won’t you stay the night with me? Why can’t you do something for once without any consequences about tomorrow?”

Marco’s throat felt dry, swallowing he finally spoke. “We talked about this. I’m not ready. Justin… I know how you feel about me and… you’re my friend. I don’t want tonight to define what we are or what we could be… I… I need you to go back to bed, please. You’re drunk and I need to go home.”

“Heh.” Justin huffed and stood upright looking down at Marco. “It’s Tom, isn’t it?”

“WHAT?!” Marco’s eyes widened. Where and when did Tom come into this? “N-no. This has nothing to do with Tom, Justin. I’m not repeating myself. Go back to bed, I’m leaving.”

He turned his back and turned the knob. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He groaned in irritation.

“Last warning, Justin. Let me go.”

It took awhile, but the hand slid down his back. He didn’t turn around to see if Justin went to bed. He swung the door open and walked through the hallway. He took a deep breath in as the cold night breeze washed over him. Absentmindedly he stroked a hand through his brown hair.   
He walked down the sidewalk, turned and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

“GOOOOOD AFTERNOOOON MARCOOOO!” The loud greeting startled Marco as he yelped and fell off the bed. 

“UGH! STAR! We’ve talked about this!!” 

He willed himself up and stretched. He looked up at Star and couldn’t help but smile. She looked like a bigger mess than him. Her hair was sticking up either way, makeup was smudged around her eyes and one of her fake lashes was sticking onto her cheek. She was wearing a big t-shirt and one of her socks were missing.   
He chuckled at the sight.

“Is there a reason her majesty looks like such a mess?”

She raised a brow and walked over to the mirror, gasping at the sight before her.

“Wow. Did I party hard or what?” She winked at his reflection in the mirror and turned back to face him.

“Okay, I look like a mess, but you don’t look any better. Soooo…. How was the sex?”  
Marco choked on air and let the blanket he was in the middle of folding drop back onto the bed.

“What!” He threw his arms in the air. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Hmm… because I saw you leave with Justin and you didn’t come back until really late last night. Besides that, Janna just texted me that you guys totes hooked up last night.” She held up her phone and waved it at him/

“What?” He raced around the bed and looked at the Princesses phone. “No, no, nooo.”

“Don’t be embarrassed Marco! Everyone hooked up last night.”

He jumped over his bed, grabbing his phone he dialed his neighbors number.

“Yo. Diaz! How was the sex?”  
“Shut it Janna. Would told you we had sex?”  
“Chill, Marco. Everyone hooked up last night.”  
“I’m serious! Tell me.”  
“Sheesh. Fine. Hunter told me this morning. He said Justin was going off about the great night the two of you shared.”  
“What? No, Janna listen. I did not sleep with Justin last night. I took him home, put him in bed and left. There was no sleeping, there was no sex!”

Star’s face dropped behind him to a concerned look. 

“I don’t know Diaz. Why would Justin lie?”  
“Some sick revenge? I rejected him last night.”  
“Oh my gosh. Okay, I’m taking your word for it Marco. You wouldn’t lie about something like this. Besides if you actually slept with him I’d be the last person you would call. Hehe. I’ll try to kill the rumors.”  
“Thank you Janna. Bye.”

“OHMYGOSH! Marco! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Justin is such a dweeb. Let’s go beat him up!” The princess hunched forward with a smirk on and cracked her knuckles.

Marco rolled his eyes. “No, Star. Violence won’t help this situation. We have 2 weeks till graduation day okay. So I just gotta put up with it for 10 more days and we will all go on our separate ways.”

“Aww.” She hung her head in defeat. “Fine! But if he says anything to you at school don’t be shocked if I sucker punch him in the face.”

“I’m serious Star. Let’s just eat, okay?”

He walked past her and jogged down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and begun making pancakes. Star came down looking a little more decent. She started frying eggs and bacon, eyeing Marco periodically. 

“You want to talk about it?”

*sigh* “No, thanks though.”

He set the table and they ate in silence. He looked up at his friend. 

“Star?”

“Yeah” Her head shot up and eyes made contact with him.

“D-don’t tell Tom. Okay?”

She blinked a couple times in confusion but slowly nodded her head.

A more than usual dreadful Monday rolled in too fast. Marco forced himself to get up, get dressed, eat something and head to school. Star was skipping beside him, trying hard to make him feel better. They walked into the school and Marco was greeted with stares and whispers. He mentally groaned and walked to his locker.

“Yo, Marco.”

He looked up to see all of Justin’s friends circling around his locker. 

Great.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He tried his best to sound friendly, like he had no idea about the rumor spreading faster than a wildfire on a dry forest.

“That wasn’t cool Marco, we really liked you.”

“Yeah man, Justin is a wreck.”

“Why’d you break up with him after you slept with him? Was that your plan all along?”

He looked at each of them and let out an audible sigh.  
“Guys… hate to break it to you, but your capitan is a phenomenal douche.”

They all looked at him confused.  
“HE WAS LYING!” Star pushed herself through the crowd and stood beside Marco. “Justin is a no good, two-faced, liar.”

There were gasps all around as more students gathered around the scene.

“You’re the liar!” 

“Justin would never!”

Marco sighed again and whispered to his friend. “Let’s go Star, there’s no point.”

He turned around to close his locker and pushed his way through the crowd. Reaching his classroom he made a loud thumping sound on his chair.

The rest of that day stunk; the rest of that week stunk. The looks, quiet remarks and notes left in his locker was almost, almost, too much.  
But Star, Janna, Fegurson, Alfonso and Jackie remained by his side. Since Janna was considered one of the “cool kids” the rumors started dying down by the last couple days before graduation.

“Hey guys, you wanna go grab burritos before we all go our separate paths and prepare for the hat tossing tomorrow?” Alfonso spoke up as they walked out the school doors.

“You do know that’s not the only thing that happens on graduation day, right?” Jackie’s brow raised slightly.

“Only part I’m looking forward to.” Ferguson muttered. “The whole speech thing is so boring and overrated. No one gives a fuck. Just let us take the piece of paper that we slaved for and toss our hats and be on our merry way.”

Janna snickered. “Sometimes you actually say stuff that make sense, sometimes.”

Star turned to Marco. “What do you say Marco? Burritos?”

“Yeah sounds good- oh wait. I left my gym shoes in the boys locker room. I’ll go grab them. Meet you guys there, okay?” Marco turned abruptly and walked back to the school doors.

“You want me to come?!” Alfonso yelled back at him.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Marco pushed open the doors and made his way to the changerooms.

Opening the door, he found the place empty. Good. now let’s just grab those shoes.  
He jogged over to his locker, turning the dial it opened. As he reached for his shoes he felt a sudden shadow over him and then a loud thump sound by his left ear. First inspecting the sound, he saw a hand, that lead to an arm. Slowly turning around he came face-to-face with Justin Armberg. Great. Just fucking great.

“Oh, hey Marco. How’s it going?” Justin smirked down at him.

Marco scoffed. The devil wasn’t a big red guy who held a pitchfork. The devil was a blue eyed, blonde haired jock, that would not leave him alone.

“Hey there Justin. Anything you’d like to say to me before I leave?” He made direct eye contact with the man and gave him a very exasperated look.

“Heh. Marco, so formal. Loosen up a bit.”

And then he snapped.  
Eyebrows furrowing and fist clenching, Marco turned and slammed his locker shut. 

“Mi dios, Justin! What the actual fuck? We had two weeks, two weeks left! And my gosh you are the actual worst person ever!”

He spun around facing the taller.

“I was nice to you, tried my best to avoid you after everything, but nooooo. You just had to go and be a complete dick! You tarnished my name Justin. And I was okay to live with that. But the fact that you’re here now! And you’re acting like everything is fine!” He threw his arms in the air and the crossed them.

“I don’t know how you did it, really. You were able the pent up an actual asshole inside of you all our lives. I would’ve never guessed that I needed to keep my guard up around you man! You’re the worst and I’ll be okay if I never see you again for the rest of my life. Cause you know what Justin, you know what?”

His hand stretched out and one finger poked Justin in the chest.

“I hate you. I hate that I wasted one of the milestones in my life on you. I hate that I trusted you, I hate that I was too scared and embarrassed to say no to you. I want- no I need you to understand that we will never be okay. Ever.”

His fists opened as he stood there huffing slightly. His hair was frayed at the edges and he had actual sweat running down his temples.

Justin stood there dumbfounded for a bit, as if the gravity of what he had done was now sinking in. He opened his mouth to speak, but the closed it again not able to form the right words.  
Marco held his ground for what seemed like the longest moment in his life. Finally he let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Bye Justin.”

He walked around the man and walked through the doors. As he made his way to his favorite burrito joint, he relaxed. 

That felt so good.


	6. Chapter 6

Graduation day came and went. Before long Marco found himself going through all the collages he had been accepted to. Star had packed up her things and was ready to head back to Mewni any day now. The reality where they wouldn’t see each other everyday sadden both of them, but Marco had dimensional scissors now. Getting to Mewni was an actual cut, hop and land anyway.  
He looked up at the scissors lying on his desk and put his laptop down. Then it hit him.

Oh my gosh! I never went to see Tom! I’m a terrible person.

He raked a frustrated hand through his hair. Now or never.  
He cut a hole in his room and walked through, reaching the demon Prince’s room.

No one seems to be here. I’m sure Tom won’t mind if I sit on his bed and wait for him.

He laid down on his friends bed, looking up to the ceiling and wondered what Tom might be up to. Before long he found himself drifting into slumberland.

“Marcooo… Marco Diaz. You dead?”

Marco felt tugging and a familiar voice. Opening his eyes he looked up warily at the person who interrupted his sleep.

“Hmm? Oh Tom.” He got up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He giggled. “How are you?”

“Alright. How about you? Grad any fun?”

“Yeah it was great. I’m okay, just swamped.” He looked around the room then back up at Tom.

“Hey I’m sorry I haven’t called… or texted. I jus-”  
“No, no. It’s fine, really. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just left…” Tom scratched his neck and shifted awkwardly.

Marco noted that shy Tom was definitely the cutess Tom.

“So uh… I want to know. How long have you felt that way? About me.”

“Ha… Since you were like.. 16.” He rubbed his arm.

“Are you serious? And you never said anything! Why?”

‘Because I- I didn’t want to lose you Marco. I need you in my life. I would prefer having you as a friend than nothing at all.”

Marco felt a strong blush creep onto his face. “O-oh. Why did you finally decide to tell me?”

“Well…” Tom sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. “I found out you were Bisexual and that maybe, maybe I could have a chance. And I’m not going to lie Marco. I was so jealous of Justin. I wanted to kill him, but you’re with him now and I really need to respect that.”

“Aw Tom.” Marco reached forward and grabbed the demons hands. “Don’t worry about Justin. We aren’t together anymore. He was seriously just my date for prom.”

“What? How’d that happen? Are you alright?” The anxiety in his voice made Marco tingle.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just told him I wasn’t wanting anything more. I have college to plan for. Another 4-6 years of school to my name, haha. No distractions… yet.”

Tom hung his head and his ears flattened. “Okay, I understand. You have a whole life ahead of you. We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course we are Tom. Thank you for understanding. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Marco’s phone started beeping and he jumped out of the moment.

“Oh damn. I gotta go now Tom.”

“Yeah, yeah no problem.”

Marco got up and opened a portal. As he began to step in he stopped and turned around.  
“Hey Tom.”

“Yes Marco?”

“You wanna hang out this weekend?”

Tom smiled and Marco would be lying if it didn’t immediately warm him. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Sweet… It’s a date.”


End file.
